Sarah Taylor
by SataySticks
Summary: Set in 1911. Sarah Taylor is a 10year old girl with a gift. She helps out at the local hospital.Until one day Some special "people" from Italy take her away. Cullens later on in story. yes there are vampires. 1st Ff. Be nice x
1. Chapter 1

----------- Introducing My Own Characters And Setting The Story BackGround ----------

My name is Sarah Taylor. I live in a small town called Forks. I'm 9 years old. I have a twin sister called Ofelia(Lia). Mr and Mrs Cumin are my father and mother. Me and lia were born on the 23rd August 1901. My family favours my sister over me.

Me and Lia are complete opposites in pretty much every way. She is round and red. while i am thin and pale. Her hair is short, blond and frizzy. Mine just happens to be almost completly straight and chocolaty brown. It hangs about half way down my back.

Not only our appearances are different. our personalitys are different as well. Lia is bossy, aroggant, irratating and VERY angry. (well around me anyway) Around my parents she is an angel. She is also rather dumb. if you ask her what 50+50 equals she would proberly say something like 5050. I on the otherhand try to be helpful and happy all the time even tho it is rather hard when you live my life. i adore reading. in my "family"s house. we have a huge room full of books. i've read every single book in there. Yes, I am quite proud.

My parents are ... nice? no. ummm. well to some them are, To me they are just like Lia. No infact i think they are worse if that is possible. they treat Lia like a princess. And me?? Like the devil.

My only friend is a doctor at Forks Hospital. Carlise Cullen. He's new to Forks. He is one of the nicest men i have ever met. But the funny thing is that he is always so cold and his eyes change colour. Weird but i like it. I have learned to never to judge by appearance but judge on personality instead.

My _family _are quite rich. My grandmother and grandfather reasently passed away. So all there money was passed down to our family. 1/4 for mother. 1/4 for father. 1/4 for Lia and 1/4 for me. but obviously my mother decided that i do not deserve all that money. so they are "_saving it for later_". Knowing my parents later will never come.

My life is much like cinderella. Apart from i have no evil step-mother or stepsisters. My mother is my real mother and so is my sister. i also don't have my prince charming. i proberly never will.

----------------------Chapter1------------------------------------

"Happy birthday to me" sarah hummed quietly to herself. _A whole year older. You would think that after 10 years Mother and Farther would accept me. _Sarah thought sadly. She walked over to her desk and picked up her hairbrush. Still humming as she brushed through the long brown tangels of hair.

"WHERE ARE MY PREASANTS??" Lia squealed from her bedroom. Her mother and farther came rushing up with arms full of presants. Sarah slowly dragged behind knowing that none of the presants were for her. They never were. The only people who were nice and gave her presants were the hospital people where she helped out. Sarah was snapped out of her thoughts when Lia sneered "Aww poor little sarah never gets any presents. Aww boo hoo."

Sarah never better than to reply while her mother and father were in hearing range. _Save it for later sarah, save it for later, _then she could properly get her own back. You see sarah is a gifted child. She can create. Not create artwork or music. She can create mind gifts. Like mindreading, mind shielding or making you feel the worst pain possible. Without actually touching you. Which is why lia is always around her parents. She is VERY scared of sarah.

Sarah's mother and father think of her as the devil. A curse to the family. Disrespect. She is the family secret. Only her family know of her existants.

"You think I'm scared of your little mind tricks?" Lia asked once their parents were gone. "Well i'm not and i never will be." She sneered.

"Your just jealous Lia"

"Why would i be jealous? Just because your mind doesn't work right."

"Everyone's minds are the same. But the way we use them is how we are all different." I replied. Lia stood up and walked away mumbling about being to smart.

Sarah glanced at the clock. 10:00am. Time to go meet Carlise at the hospital. It was quote a short walk to Forks General Hospital seeing as it is only a few streets away. Carlise was waiting for her at the door.

"About time you got here Princess." he said in his bell-like voice."We have a new paitient with us for a while and i need you to keep an eye on him."

"Yes Sir" She replied. Carlise just laughed and showed her to the door.

"He's in there." he whispered and walked away. Sarah slowly opened the door to find an man and a lady sitting in chairs next to the bed. As she walked nearer she noticed the boy. he had Bronzish colouered hair and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Why hello dear." the lady said in a kind voice."You must be Sarah. Am i right?" Sarah just nodded still to stuned by the beautiful boy.

"I'm Elizabeth Masen and this is my husband Edward Srn and our son Edward Jnr." The lady Mrs Masen said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." I replied. "Soo can you tell me what happed?"

Mrs Masen looked at her husband then replied. "he fell out of the carriage as we were riding through forks." Sarah managed to stiffle a giggle.

"Hi I'm Edward." Sarah jumped as she heard these words. His voice was lovely almost as beautiful as Carlises. "I'm Sarah." She replied while shaking his hand. Edward sat up and winced. " Are you ok?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah fine, i just have to remeber not to pull myself up using my left hand. I sprained my wrist you know." He sounded almost proud. Sarah was about to say something when Edward's stomach growled. Mr Masen stood up. "Shall i go get us all some food then?" Edward nodded his head egerly. About 10 minutes later Mr Masen came back with a few rolls, some chicken and a soup which's contense is a complete mystery. " i recommend not eating any of the chicken or soup unless you all want food poisoning." Sarah said with a laugh. "How about tommorrow i bring you all breakfast??" Edward just sat there nodding his head.

"If you keep nodding your head son it will fall off." Mr Masen said. Sarah giggled. "Would you mind dear?" Mrs Masen asked.

"Of Cousre not Mrs Masen."

"just call me Elizabeth. Mrs Masen makes me feel old." She said with a grin on her face. Sarah could tell where Edward gets his looks.

"Do you all like muffins??" She asked.

"Yes!" Edward shouted.

Edward, use your manners." Mr Masen said sternly.

"I mean, Yes Pleeeeeeese." Edward correted himeself.

For the rest of the day Sarah and Edward talked about everything they could possibly think of. From birthdays all the way to there most embarrissing moments. By the end of the day they were laughing so much that they didn't even notice Carlise come in to send Sarah off home.

"Sarah your mother is hear asking well more demanding you go home now." Carlise said sadly.

Edward face fell. "I'll see you tomorrow Eddie." He grimaced at the nickname.

"Bye Sazzie" He replied. and with that Sarah left.

That night Sarah snuck into her father's library like every other night. There was a new book sitting on one of the shelves. She reached over and grabbed it.

The cover read "_The World of Mythical Creatures. __Is it really a lie?_"

She flipped through the chapters until she came to one titled "_Vampires"_. Cool she thought.

The passage read :

"_Among many different mythical creatures Vampires are known for blood-drinking. In my time i have met many vampires are not the stuff of legends and myths anymore. They are real and live among us as people in our society._

_Vampires have cold hard pale skin, they are inhumanly beautiful, they are fast and strong. There eyes are Blood Red (There are reports of a few gold eyed vampires because they feed off of animals) They do not eat human food. _

Sarah stopped reading there. He couldn't be? Could he? ...

**Oooo Cliff Hanger Lol.**

**Soo How Do You Like Story So Far??**

**Rubbish Right. I Really Need Help Don't I??**

**Can Anyone Please Help??**

**Flames are Welcome Because VeryOne Deserves To Voice There Own Opinion.**

**Just Don't Go To Hard On Me Cuz Its My First FanFic**

**I'll Upload More Once I Find Out How To Use FanFic Properly x**


	2. Chapter 2

_6:30am 24th August 1911_

"What are you doing in the kitchen Sarah?" Mother shouted at Sarah from the lounge.

"Muffins for my new friends at the hospital Miss."

"FRIENDS!" Mrs Cumin cackled. "Are they imaginary? You couldn't make any friends. Your to stupid and ugly for that."

Sarah just sighed and shook her head. What does Mother know. Mother was not exactly pretty. Her hair was white and straw-like. Her eyes moved in oppisite directions and she had over 2 chins. She was rather short. Just slightly taller than Sarah.

Sarah sniffed the air. Ahh the muffins were ready. She put them in a box and walked to the hospital.

"Ahh Princess your here." Carilise sighed. "Edward was getting worried that you wouldn't show up."

Sarah nodded. To happy that Edward actually wanted her. She walked through the double doors all the way to Edwards room.

Sarah took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Sarah" Mrs Elizibeth smiled. "Mmmm they smell wonderful."

Edward sat up and grinned. "Hello Sazzie, Can we eat them now?"

Sarah just laughed and nodded. Edward grabbed the box and started stuffing his face.

"Edward" Mr Masen said sternly. "You would think he was raised by a pack of wolves"

Later that day Carlise came in and re-examined Edward. "You should be fine to leave tommorrow." Sarahs heart dropped. She would proberly never speak to Edward again.

"Don't worry Sazzie, We'll stay in touch. We'll send letters everyday and visit each other all the time." Edward said as he tore a bit of paper from his drawing pad and scrawled down his address. He gave it to Sarah. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She wrote her address on another piece. She passed it to Edward.

"I need to go now." Sarah said rather sadly.

And she turned and started to walk away.

"Don't forget me Edward" She said bearly more than a whisper.

Carlise followed her out of the room.

Sarah turned and asked "Carlise, are you hiding something from me?"

Carlise looked confused.

"Something important about yourself?" Sarah continued. "Like maybe that your a vampire or something?"

"H-h-h-ow?" He stuttered.

"My dad got a new book about mythical creatures." Sarah replied. "So am i right?"

"Yes"

"WOW, tell me everything!"

"Well I'm really strong, fast, all my senses are alot better than that of a human. I only hunt animals, but there are many that hunt humans. I don't sleep and i am almost completely imune to human blood. Ohh and i don't age."

Sarah stared at Carlise completely stunned.

"Your scared for me aren't you?" Carlise said.

"NO I'm not scared. Your like a father to me. More of a father than mine shall ever be."

Sarah could see the pride in his eyes. Then he broke down into tearless sobs.

"Carlise. Carlise Whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry Sarah." Carlise said after he had calmed down a bit. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Why?"

"I've been here to long people are starting to notice that i'm not aging."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know yet Sarah, Only time will tell." And with that Carlise walked away.

As soon as Sarah got home she wrote her first letter to Edward.


	3. Sarah's Letter To Edward

**__****_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Related Characters. But I Own Sarah Taylor x_**

**A/N This is the letter Sarah sent to Edward.**

_Dear Edward,_

_It is hard to believe that only a day has gone by since i last saw you. It feels like forever. How is your wrist feeling? I hope it has not caused you to much trouble._

_Today i found out that Dr C Cullen is leaving to work somewhere else. Which means i have no one. Yet again. It seems as if all the people i meet and love somehow leave. Do i do something wrong?_

_Give everyone my love ._

_Lots of Love_

_Sarah Taylor x_

**A/N Very Short I Know But I Didin't Know What Else To Write **

**Anyway Review x**


	4. Chapter 4

******_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Related Characters. But I Own Sarah Taylor x_**

**A/N The stuff in **_**Italics **_**is what Sarah is thinking. **

5:45am 27 August

Sarah jumped as she heard a knock at the door. Who would call this early in the morning?

"Get the door" Mrs Cumin shouted at Sarah as she trudged to get the door. She peeked through the window. There were 4 figures cloaked in black standing infront of the door.

Sarah slowly opened the door. One of the figures removed his hood to reveal a pair of red eyes staring at here. He grabbed her hand. "Fasinating." He murmered. "I can't get a read on her."

_I wish i new what he wanted. _Sarah thought.

A voice in Sarah's head told her all about the man who just touched her. _His name is Aro Volturi. He lives in Volterra, Italy. He loves power and all things powerful. His power is to read all thoughts a mind has had with one touch. He is a vampire. He is a collecter of power and his latest piece he was looking for is you._

"Why do you want me for your collection?"

_I wish i new what he was thinking._

_how can she know this? - _Aro

"A voice in my head told me" Sarah replied confidently.

"I didn't say anything" The vampire Aro said with a questioning glace at another figure.

_can you hear me? _- Aro

"Of course i can hear you. Why shouldn't I?"

_her power is stronger than Elazar thought _- Aro

"power? Can someone tell me what is going on? Sarah was started to get irritated now.

"Ahh, Sweet Child, You must be very confused," The nearest cloaked figure said as he took down his hood. His eyes were gold just like Carlises. _His name is Elazar. He feeds off of animals. His power is to dectect others powers._ The voice told her. Sarah nodded her head.

"Good Morning Elazar"

"Extrodenary. Her power is constabtly growing. Every second it gets stronger. With proper training she will be unbeatable."

"Excuse me, Can someone please explain what my power is?" Sarah askedin an annouyed voice. She was sick of being talked about as if she wasn't there.

"Ahh, Forgive me," Aro said. "Your power is remarkable. It is so strong for a human that as an imortal you shall be .."

"Unbeatable, I already heard that" Sarah retorted.

"Your power is to create. You can create any power you like. Which is why you could read my mind because you wanted to know what i was think and so you did." Aro finished.

"So what is it you can here for?" The question sliped out before Sarah registered what she just said.

"You my dear, you shall become Princess Sarah of the Volturi."

And with that the two remianing cloaked figures grabbed Sarah and were gone from sight within the second.

They ran until they reached a huge stone wall with a big gate. They silently slipped in and carried on running until they reached a enormous sandy coloured stone castle.

**A/N Like Always Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Related Characters. But I Own Sarah Taylor x_**

**The Rest Of The Chapters Are Set In Eclipse But The Cullens And Bella Are Still At High School (All Of Them Including Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper) **

95 years later

Forks, My own perosonal hell, Why did i choose to come back here. Oh yeah because i'm stupid. The past 94 years have been interesting. I'm the Volturi Princess. Loved by few, Feared by many. As a human i was more powerful than a vampire. I could have anyone or anything flat on its back in under 5 seconds. I was almost like a vampire. all my senses were heightened by my power and i was rarther strong. i was changed ages 15. because i was biten in the southern vampire wars by a newborn called Jasper Whitlock. I can speak almost every language know to man. I play guitar and piano. Piano is my favorite because it reminds me so much of Edward. I think Edward Masen was my soulmate. But sadly he was killed by the Spanish Influenza when he was 17. i haven't heard from Carlise since he left me all those years ago. I only know that he has found a covern at last. Last i heard he were living in alaska.

I hope i do not regret my decision of moving to Forks.

**A/N Just A Littlle Insight Into Sarah's Past For Her POV**

**Please Review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Related Characters. But I Own Sarah Taylor x_**

**Italics Are Thoughts.**

Sarah got out of her car at a slow human pace and stared and the house that had been hers about 100 years ago. The paint was faded. The windows dirty. The door atleast was still intacted.

"So what do you think?"The estate agent lady asked. _What would a young girl like this want with sucha huge run down house?_

Sarah growled to quiet for a human to hear.

"I love it. Now if you don't mind i need to get unpacked and ready for school." Sarah said rather rudely. Sarah didn't need to turn around to know that the lady had walked back to her car and driven away rather quickly.

_"Good to be home" _Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah looked at her watch. 8:00am. She sighed. Might aswell go to school now. As Sarah drove through Forks she realised how much it had really changed. The houses had mostly been modernised. There were a few originals. But they were slightly run down. The rain had made the paint fade. She passed the hospital. It had changed alot there were still all the old parts just with new bits added on. All to soon Sarah pulled into the school carpark. The school had been completely rebuilt. The old school had been all brick and tiles. Now it was like a little village of houses.

Sarah parked in a space closest to the office building. She slowly walked into the office.

"You must be Sarah Taylor. I'm Mrs Cope" The lady behind the desk said to Sarah.

"Yeah, Thats me." Mrs Cope handed her her timetable and a map of the school. Not that Sarah would need it.

Sarah looked at her timetable. It read:

_1st- Senior Calculus_

_2nd- Senior French_

_3rd- Senior English_

_Lunch_

_4th- Senior Biology_

_5th- Gym_

_"Fun"_ Sarah Thought Sarcasticly. Off to calculus then.

Calculus was so boring that she almost fell asleep and thats saying something seeing as vampires can't sleep. Not even Sarah. French was easy seeing as she spoke the language better than the teacher. Sarah had already read all the books needed for English so that was a bore. Sarah was walking towards the cafe when someone put a ahnd on her shoulder.

"Hi I'm Mike." A boy with blond hair said. "Your Sarah Taylor"

Sarah bearly new the guy but Mike was already irratiating her.

".... So anyway i was wondering if you wanted a tour around forks with me?" Mike finished with a big breath in Sarah's face. "_Ever considered a breath mint Mike." _Sarah thought.

"What? Ohh No thanks. I already know this place like the back of my hand." She said with a laugh. She shook off his hand and walked into the cafe. She went over and bought an apple and a bottle of water. Props for her human serade. Sarah skimmed through everyones minds to find a table that no one sat at. She found one over in the corner futhest away from the doors. Perfect. Sarah went and sat down ignorin the shouts from Mike telling her to sit with him and his friends. Maybe he would get the idea that she didn't want him. "Come sit with us" Shouted Mike. Or maybe not. Sarah looked up at him and shook her head.

As she looked up she caught a glimpse of a colour through the window that she hadn't seen in almost 100 years. It sent a searring pain through her chest. Like a neddle. Sarah kept looking as 5 vampires walked in 1 by 1. First came the most beautiful vampire ever. She had the most lovely shade of blond hair. Next came a big, bulky vampire with black curly hair. Then in walked a vampire that at first glance looks like a pixie. Her black hair was in styled in spikes and holding her hand was none other than Jasper Whitlock with his blond hair slightly waved like normal. What surprised me the most was when a vampire walked in with his head nestled in a human girls hair. The girl had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The 2 blonds, the bulky vampire and the pixie all looked over towards Sarah and hiss and growled. Which made the last vampire. lift his head up. Sarah looked over to him only to see Edward Masen staring back. Sarah's breath caught. No, He was supposed to be dead. He should have died when he was 17. Sarah looked into his eyes. There was no reconisation in his eyes. He didnt remember her.

Sarah stood up and left slightly to quickly. She walked out of the gates leaving her car. She ran to the forest. She wondered around until she smelt vampires. After following the scent for a few minutes she arrived at a beautiful white house. She walked up and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened and there stood Carlise Cullen. Looking no older than when he left all those years ago.

"Carlise"Sarah screamed. And scooped him into a huge hug.

"Hello. You know me but i don't seem to know you?"

Sarah took a step back and hissed.

"I'm Sarah. You worked at forks hospital in 94 years ago. I used to help out."

"SARAH!"Carlise said. He sweeped her into a hug.

All of a sudden there were 3 pairs of hands on Sarah.

She turned around to find the vampires from school standing infront of her. The boys were holding her away from Carlise.

"Let me go"Sarah said while struggling against the boys. "Do you have any idea who i am?"

Realization crossed Jaspers face. He let go.

"What are you doing jasper?" The bulky boy asked outraged as Jasper sunk down into a bow.

"Calm down Emmet." Jasper said as he stood up again.

"What was that all about?" the blond girl asked."and why did Jasper just bow?"

"Everyone i would like you to meet Sarah Taylor. I knew her when she was human. So did you Edward. She helped out at the hospital i worked at." Carlise explained. "Sarah why did Jasper bow?" He asked with confusion exident in his voice and had a guilty look on her face.

"Well you might understand a bit better it you listen to my story first. Right. I was born in Forks in 1901. I had a twin sister Lia. She was spoiled and i wasnt. when i was 7 i started helpingout at the hospital where Carlise worked. He was the person to keep an eye on me while i helped. we became friends. Then in 1911 Edward came in to the hospital because he fell out of a carriage and hurt his wrists." Sarah paused for a breath while Emmet muttered "Idiot". "i was the one who had to look after him during his 2 day stay. i baked him muffins. Anyway the next day i found out what Carlise was and then he left. A few days later 4 cloaked fugure arrive at the door and take me away to Volterra where i am raised and train for the next 5 years. They used to send me out on missions while i was still human. On my 15th birthday i was biten by Jasper Whitlock while fighting in the Sourthern Vampire Wars. I worked for the Vollturi until last month when finally decieded that Volterra was to boring and so i moved back here."

"That still doesn't explain why Jasper bowed" Alice said in a high pitched voice that was sure to get annouying.

"I was getting to that. Anyway when i was kidnapped to Volterra. I was so powerful that the masters didn't want me on the guard. So instead they made me Princess Sarah Volturi."

There was a collective intake of breath. Then Sarah blinked and all the Cullens were bowing.

"No, Here I am just plain Sarah Taylor, Only to the bad i am Princess." Sarah said with a smile.

Sarah looked at the brown-haired girl. There was something famililar about her.

"Well just Sarah. This is my family." Carlise said. "Theres Edward and Japser. You already know them to. That one with the blond hair is Rosallie and the little black haired girl is Alice. The big guy is Emmet and this is my wife Esme." Esme had caramel coloured hair. She looked very mothery.

"Plesure to meet you all i'm sure."Sarah said with a smile.

"Were going to be Best Friends Sarah, I've seen it." Alice chirped in a sure tone.

Sarah stood very still and her eye went knd of whitey hazy mist over them.

_Vision  
__Sarah and Alice with arms full of bags walking through what looked like a shopping mall._

Sarah sqealed."I've seen it to."  
They both looked at each other and shouted "SHOPPING!"  
Emmet Jasper and Bella all groaned.  
"Sarah where are the rest of your covern?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.  
"I don't have a covern here, I'm living in my old house not far from here." Sarah answered  
"Do you want to live with us dear?"  
"I couldn't impose on you like that Esme. And what will the rest of your covern say?"  
"Please stay Satay, pleeeeease."Alice begged.  
"Okay"Sarah sighed in defeat. Alice started jumping around when Sarah asked Alice said that she was doing a happy dance. That made Sarah start laughing. which made her project the emothion throughh the house. Because the emotion was so strong Jasper started to project it to without knowing. Everyone was laughing for about an hour. Well everyone apart from Bella_. "Strange She isn't supposed to be immune to all powers. Just mental ones_." Sarah thought to herself.

"Well Sarah, Would you like to come in?" Carlise asked.

**A/N The Next Chapter Should Be Uploaded Tomorrow. In The Mean Time Review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry Guys I Only Just Noticed I've Been Spelling Carlisle Name Worng. Opps But I Am Gunna Keep Spelling It This Way Because Otherwise I Will get Confuzzled x**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight !!! x**

"Bella are you ok?" Carlise asked.

"Wha..Oh Yeah, Just Peachy" Bella said with a fake smile.

"Would you like to tell me?" Carlise said.

"Well I have a feeling that i know Sarah from somewhere. But I don't know where." Sarah replied.

"Bella" Carlise said sternly. "You've never been a great liar. But you'll tell me when your ready." Bella nodded then walked into the house with Edward.

Carlise sighed and walked inside after them.

"Carrrrrllliiiisle, Me and Sarah are going shopping we'll be back i time for school don't worry." Alice trilled at vampire speed then grabbed SArah's hand and ran out the door before Carllise had a chance to reply.

5 Hours Later.

"We're Back" Alice shouted as she through the door open. Sarah trailed behind completely covered by a huge mountain.

"Did you need to buy the whole store Alice?" Emmet joked.

"Almost" Sarah shy'ly said from behind the mountain. "Alice where do theese all go?"

Upstairs in your room. I'll get the boys" Emmet coughed."I mean MEN to take these bags up." Alice replied. The boys grumbled and each grabbed a couple of bags from the mountain and went up stairs. "I want them unpacked and put away aswell." Alice shouted up after them.

Sarah finally noticed Bella sitting in the corner of the room. She walked over and held out her hand. "Hi I'm Sarah." She said.

"I'm Li.. I mean I'm Bella. Pleasure to meet you i'm sure." Bella said with a tight smile. Totally dismissing Sarahs hand. _Where have i seen that smile before. I know its fake. why can't i read her mind. She reminds me of someone from when i was human. But who could it be?._ Sarah thought._And why doesn't Edward remember me?_.

Sarah was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a piano playing. She decided she would go she who it was that was playing. Sarah walked up the stairs into the music room. There sat Edward playing. He was so deep in his music that he didn't notice Sarah at first. He started to playing an Untitled song that had been running through his head for a while now. "You know that piece is a duet Don't you?" Sarah said from the doorway.

Edward was immediatly angry. "No it's not i just made it up."

"Liar, Move over and let me show you." Sarah said as she edged closer to the piano. "Or are you to scared that you will be proved wrong?"

Edward mumbled "Don't hurt my baby"

"I won't. If we were in Italy i would show you my piano. It was Aro's mothers." Sarah replied airly."Now move up."

1 Song Later.

"Do you believe me now?" Sarah asked. Edward just sat there mumbling about being a show off.

"There's something off about Bella, You know? It's feels like she's not tell me something. Something important."

"There is nothing wrong with my Bella. Why would she tell you anything?" Edward shouted. "Your nothing. No one. Your not important. You never were and you never will be."

Edward looked out off the window just in time to see lightning strike right infront of the house. He heard a growl behind him. He spin around. Sarah was standing in the middle of the room. Her brown hair was flying out as if it was constantly caught in a blow of wind. Her mouth was set in a tight angry line and her eyes, her eyes were the deepest black imaginable. Books and disks moving around the room as if they were being thrown by some invisible force. Thunder was rumbling and the lightning kept striking. The rain was coming down in a complete downpour.

"Don't you ever call me no one Edward Anthony Masen!" Sarah growled loudly. "I am the Princess of the Volturi. Hell, I'm the Princess of Vampire kind. People kiss the ground i walk on. So don't ever call me nobody. I may be a nobody to you. I wasn't always though. We were friends once. A long time ago. But things change. People change."

"Your right, people do change. I don't even know how i could of been friends with someone so annouying, But then again i was human and didn't know any better." Edward shouted back. As he spoke the windows in the room smashed.

Sarah laughed a manic laugh. "Blame it in being human. Pathetic. I'm off. I hope you have a good life with your liar wife to be." And with that Sarah walked off leaving all the mess of Edwards room behind.

Sarah walked passed the lounge. Through the door she could see Bella sitting in the couch with a huge satisfied grin on her face.

"I hope your happy now _Bella_. If that even is your real name." Sarah said.

"Oh yes Satay I'm very happy." Bella replied.

Sarah stopped still. Then slowly turned to face Bella.

Bella laughed. "No one calles me Satay apart from..."

**Please Review.**  
**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Has Anyone Guessed Who Bella Is Yet??**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight x**

_"Why does she have to ruin everything? Is it a sport? She should dead, gone, passed on."_ Sarah thought.

"Did you miss me?" _Bella_ asked in a patronizing tone.

"How can you miss something you hate with passion?" Sarah retored with a growl.

They both sunk down into crouches about about to spring when Esme inturupted

"Sarah!" Esme shouted. "What do youthink you are doing to Bella? She is just a human!"

"Yeah right" sarah whispered to low for anyone to here.

"Anyway, How dare you?. This is my house and Bella is part of MY family! You will not hurt her!" Esme continued.

Sarah straightned up. "Actually Esme, _Bella _here is actually part of my family." Sarah said. "Her name isn't _Bella._"

"I've had enough of your tone child! Get out of my house! I never want to see you here again!" Esme screamed.

sarah turned and stalked out of the room without a second glance. And then she ran. She stopped when she got near the La Push borded. She smelt a wolf.

_I miss Bella, I don't care if she's a vampire. She's my imprint and i love her. How dare she marry a bloodsucker. Even if it is only to annouy her sister. It still means she will never belong to me first. She will be second hand. _The wolf thought as he got nearer.

"Yo, Black, Can we talk?" Sarah shouted as a brown russet wolf came into view.

_What do you want bloodsucker. _Jacob thought.

"I want to talk to you. In human please." Sarah said. Jacob's thoughts were wary. "I won't hurt you. I just want to talk about _Bella._" Sarah said with a sneer as she said Bella.

The wolf ran off into the forest only to comeback in human.

"What do you want Bloodsucker?" He said in a deep voice.

"You imprinted on my sister." Sarah stated.

"Yeah and?" Jacob asked.

"And i want you to know she's not worth all the trouble. She has a gift of getting what she wants. Whatever she wants. And i need your help." Jacob just nodded.

"So do you know what you have to do?" Sarah asked about half an hour later.

"Sure sure." Jacob said.

"Right i'll see you tomorrow then." And with a small smile she was gone like a gust of wind.

Sarah ran and ran until she reached her house.

"I've missed you." She whispered with a smile.

Sarah walked up to the door. The hinges creacked as she opened it. She ran up the stairs and straight to her room. The walls were still the sickly pink colour. The paint was chipped and cracked. The bed was still there unmade. Her clothes were still in the cupboard. Untouched. Nothing had changed apart from a thick layer of dust now covered the room like snow. Sarah walked over to the desk. A small folded envolope was sitting on it. Less dust covered it. She picked it up and a faint smell of her mothers scent came with it. From the fadedness of the smell Sarah could tell it was placed there a few years after she dissappeared. It made Sarah wonder.

She slowly opened it. Careful not to tear it.

It read:

_Dearest Sarah, _

_Oh How i miss you. A day does not go by that i do not wish you were here. I do not know if you will ever get to read this. It's been 7 years since you dissappeared. I wish i could just hear your laugh again. I wish i could hold your hand while you cry and whisper nothingness in your ear. I wish i could say good bye one last time. _

_You had a whole life ahead of you. _

_I had plans for us you know. I was going to come and get you as soon as i turned 17. I was going to take you away and keep you all for me and no one else. Looks like someone read my mind and did it 7 years before i could. _

_Father died awhile ago. The doctors said he would be alright. But i could see it in their eyes. I could see the death that was to come. And now Mother and i are also ill. Mother won't make it through the night and i will not make it that much further. So here i am righting a letter to someone pronouced dead in the hope she will find this and think of me. If you are dead then i shall see you soon. In heaven. I know you said Heaven would never take you becasuse you are the "Devil's Child". But it doesn't matter what you are. Everyone has a chance at Heaven. _

_Just a few more things to say._

_Please don't forget me ever. _

_I promise never to forget you what ever happens to me._

_I Love You with my heart and soul._

_Forever my one and only true love x_

Sarah fell to the ground clutching the letter to her cheast. She started dry sobbing.

5 Hours Later

"Sarah, Sarah, SARAH!!!" Alice called. "Snap out of it. Please. What Esme said was mean and horrible i know. but there is no need to cry quite so much. Sarah just looked up and passed Alice the note. Then looked back down. Alice stood up and read the note. 30 seconds later Alice was sitting by Sarah's side hugging her and sobbing to.

"That...is...so...sad" Alice sobbed. "I...can...see...why...you...were...so...angry...at..him. He called you a nobody. Said your not important. And yet you are."

Sarah just sat there still as a statue.

"Your important Sarah. Very. You've been through so much. And...and i'm proud to call you mu sister." Alice said proudly. Sarah leapt up and hugged Alice with all her might. "Can't breath" Alice choked out. Sarah and Alice looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"You know" Alice said after they finaly stopped. "Emmett and Jasper are giving Esme the silent treatment. They don't like Bella anymore." Alice said the last part on a whisper.

"Alice you should go. You have a wedding to bridesmaid at." Sarah said.

"Do i have to?"Alice whined. Sarah looked at Alice and nodded. "Don't worry I be there later. Along with a friends of mine." Sarah said with a evil smirk.

Alices eyes glazed over and when they came back into focus she said "I don't know what your planning but i can see that its going to work." Then kissed Sarah on the cheek, smiled and jumped out the window. Somehow Alice always has a way of cheering someone up. Like a happy aura constantly surrounds her. Sarah was left standing in the middle of her room alone. She put the letter down on the desk and went to the library.

The library was a mess. All the books were spilled on the floor. Hopefully still all in one piece. Spare pieces of paper all over the floor. The walls covered in broken shelves and smashed bottles of ink covered the desk. At vampire speed Sarah fixed the library to its former beauty. She picked up Romeo and Juliet and lost herself to it. before she knew it, it was time to but the plan into action.

**Sorry For Any Spelling Mistakes. Once I Completly Finish The Story I Shall Go Back A ReRead It And Sort Out All The Mistakes **

**Review x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Clap Clap To C****utelittlecullen12**3. Your Right x

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Twilight. x**

_"Ahh perfect the wedding has already started. Time to make a grand entrance." _Sarah thought to herself as she made her way along the Cullens garden and over to the big tent the wedding was being held in. She waited outside until the music stopped. Everything was quiet. The minister cleared his throut with a rather loud cough. Sarah decided it was now or never. She pushed back the tent doors and shouted "Don't worry the party can start. I'm here now." And walked over to her seat at the far end of the tent near all the other vampires. Jacob was sitting on the seat next to her. "And now we wait." Jacob whispered to quietly for even the nearest vampires to hear. Sarah just nodded then turned her head back to the front.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The ministers words echoed through the tent. "_Ready"_ Jacob thought. Sarah stood up.

"I object." Sarah's words rang through the tent. The humans gasped. The vampires growled. The Cullens groaned and the werewolves cheered.

"And why is that, Miss?" The minister asked.20

"Well,"Sarah said. "_Bella _isn't who you all think she is."

"I don't understand." He whispered.

"What i mean is _Bella's _name isn't Bella. Here father isn't Charlie Swan. Her mother isn't Renee and she most definatly is not an only child." Sarah said proudly.

"Continue" Carlise said in a dry voice. While _Bella_ just stood there to stunned for words.

"Her name is Offelia Cumin. Here parents were Mr and Mrs Cumin. And I an here twin sister." This was where Sarah had to edit her story a bit. "Our mother and father prefered Lia over me. We hated each other. When i was 10 i was taken away by social services. Lia was taken away later i think. We never kept in touch. Anyway. I can here to visit Carlise and Edward. I have known them for a while. I met Lia, who by this time was going by the name Bella. She had a boyfriend nade Jacob and a fiancia. Edward Cullen over her. She never loved Edward she was only marrying him for the money and to annoy me to no end." Sarah said slowly. Then she turned to the Cullens "Sorry for my sisters behaviour it will not happen again. I think you should send everyone home and then we can all have a proper, civilized chat," She said with a pleasant smile.

The Cullens all just nodded. The humans all retreated quickly. From there thoughts Sarah could tell that they found here scary. The vampires all turned to stare at Lia. Who was still just standing still in shock. The Cullens walkedinto the house at human pace. Sarah grabbed Lia's arm and dragged her in to.

"So" Carlise started."What is the meaning of all of this?" Sarah took a deep breath.

"This is Lia" Sarah said pointing to Lia who was standing wide eyed looking at all the Cullens.

"You don't believe her do you?" Lia asked in outrage. "You believe a girl you only just met over someone you have known for years know."

"Actuallly Lia" Sarah said with a smile." Carlise and Edward have known me for almost a century."

"I am human. You can here my heartbeat, see my blush, smell my blood." Lia said with rage leacking into her voice " And i don't even look like Sarah."

Esme looked at Lia and gasped. She didn't see the 18 year old Bella standing infront of her. Instead she saw a round, chubby, pale, white vampire with red eyes and a big nose. Her eyes were slanted and her lips pretty much took over her face. her hair was like straw. Yellow and dreadlocky filled with who knows what. Emmet burst out laughing.

"She's a vampire?" He questioned. "But aren't we supposed to be inhumanly beautiful and all that."

"Umm Emmet, We only get 10 times more beautiful than when we were human you know" Rosalie said.

"Ahhh"Emmet screamed. Edward shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked instantly worried.

"Nothing, i was just imaging what Lia would look like if she was human. 10 time worse than now. Wow"

Everyine winced at that thought.

"How old were you when you were changed Lia?" Carlise asked always curious.

"20"Lia replied.

"20x2 you mean" Alice chirped in.

"Forever 40." Jasper snorted. "Fun"

"How were you managing to look like Bella and act human?" Edward asked.

"She has a gift a but like mine." Sarah answered. "Apart from she doesn't create she has will power. She willed herself to look like Bella."

Sarah turned her back on Lia and walked over to Jacob. Who had been sitting rather quietly in the corner. "Do you still love her Jacob?"

"No" jacob said confusingly.

"I lifted her power she can't use it ever again. I'm sorry she tricked you." Sarah said sadly.

She bent down and whispered in Jacobs ear."You'll find her soon. I promise. Maybe you chould actually look a Leah properly. You might be surprised." Sarah stood up and spun round just as Lia sprung towards her. Sarah grabbed lia's neck and smacked her down on the ground. She bent lower to Lia. "That was stupid. Wasn't it? Did you forget i lived in Italy for a while? I am going to be nice to you because you are my sister and well your kind of ugly."Sarah growled. "You have 10 seconds to leave here and never come back or approach the Cullen's again. Do you understand?"

Lia nodded. Sarah let go of her neck. Lia stood up and ran full pelt out of the house.

Sarah straightened out and started laughing. The Cullen's all stood there starting at her.

"That my dear fellows is called _Princess Mode_" Sarah said with a chuckle. "Oh Edward, I have something for you to read." Sarah said with a fake smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note. She looked over to Alice who nodded her head. sarah looked back over to Edward. She placed the note in his hand then stepped back.

It took Edward no more than 10 seconds to read the note. He looked up shocked. He stepped forward and let the note fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Miss Taylor." He whispered sadly. "But i don't remember." Sarah looked away defeated.

_"There must be someway to jog his memory." _Emmetts thought stood out from all the rest.

"Emmett, Your a genius." Sarah squealed.

"Huh, Did everyine catch that? Sarah called me a genius. Me. ME!" Emmett shouted with a huge smile."Why am i a genius again?" Sarah laughed.

"A way to jog his memory."Sarah said smiling."I don't know if this will work. But it better." Sarah slowly edged towards Edward. "I need you to close your eyes Edward." She said. She was so close that Edward could feel her breath on his skin." I need you to open your mind and think about being human." She contiued. Sarah took his hands and Edward leaned his head in and there lips touched. And with that touch a electricity flowed through them so powerful and strong. The flood gates of his mind opened and all the memories he had lost came flooding back to him. They broke apart with a gasp. Edward picked Sarah up and spun here in circles. While saying "I missed you so much Sarah. Lovely Sarah, Beautiful charming Sarah, Oh how i've missed you."Over and over and over. While Sarah smiled and laughed. When he finally put here down everyone was sitting on the couch waiting patiently. Edward smiled a smaile embarrassed smile. He looked out the window. The sun was shining so brightly even though it was almost 10pm. He looked at Sarah.

"I'm working on it" She said still smiling. She looked back outside."Better" She asked once the sun had gone and they were once more lite by the glow of the twilight sun.

Sarah was sitting across Edwards lap playing with a piece of her hair. Esme was positivly bleaming. Emmet was still happy about being called a genius. Rosalie was happy that Edward had found someone she approved of. Alice was being her normal hyper self . Jasper was almost as hyper as Alice because of all the happiness everyone was projecting. Carlise was as always curious about how Sarah got back Edwards memories.

Everyone was full questions but them questions could wait for another night. Tonight was for celebration only.

**What To You Think?**

**Really Sorry About This Chapter It Is Kinda Rubbish. But I Couldn't Think Of Any Kind Of Wedding Crashing Thing.**

**I Even **_**Googled**_** It x**

**Again Please Review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: You Know The Drill. I Do Not Own Twilight of any of the characters of the twilight world. But I Do Own Sarah Taylor x**

As soon as the bell rang Sarah and Edward were out of the class like rockets. Sarah wondered if they were maybe a bit to fast. But still who cares really. They ran to the Volvo. Sarah tried to open the door but it was locked. She looked in the back window and froze in shock. Edward quickly covered Sarah's eyes before they were permanently damaged from the site before them. It was one thing to see it in their minds. But a whole different experience first hand. "Get out of my car!" Edward growled. Jasper and Alice scrambled out quickly. As they walked away into the forest Jasper quickly flicked Edward the middle finger. This made Sarah laugh. Edward glared at her. It was supposed to be intimidating. "Mate, that isn't scary. I grew up with the volturi. It takes a lot to make me scream." Sarah stated proudly. Sarah and Edward got in the car. **(Don't Worry. No Lemons)** They were just sitting on the back seats when Edward quickly pulled down his pants. Sarah screamed. He quickly pulled them up again. "I thought it took a lot to make you scream?" Edward questioned smugly.

"Well, in my defence there was A LOT down there. You know." Sarah replied. Edwards's eyes almost popped out of his head.

There was a small snort coming from down by the window. Sarah rolled it down the window and stuck her head out. She looked down to find Alice lying on the ground having a silent laughing fit. "Good one Sarah. Although I next time Edward do that when I am NOT walking past." Alice said laughing. "That shall be forever scarred into my memory." She finished dramatically.

"Like I've never walked in on you and Jasper." Edward retorted sarcastically. Alice was about to reply when the fire bell went. Saved by the bell. How cliché. Alice shook her head and walked off back over to Jasper who was at the start of there class line. Sarah got out of the car pulling Edward along too. She whispered "See you in detention." Then walked off over to her where her Italian class was assembled.

"Where have you been Miss Taylor?" Mrs Palo asked. "I was at the doctors. Some one was supposed to give you my note. They must have forgotten." Sarah answered in such an innocent tone that even if the teacher had witnessed exactly what she had actually been doing. They would still believe her little story. "Ok, now get in line. When I call your name out I want you to say yes." Sarah drowned the rest of it out and just concentrated on what Edward was doing. He was staring right at her from the other side of the parking lot. He smiled. She stuck her tongue out which made him laugh.

"Silence!" The principle shouted. The whole school fell silent. "Now you may all go to lunch." Everyone started to move including Sarah and the Cullens. "Apart from Miss Taylor and all the Cullens." He finished. We all groaned. "Follow me." He stated simply. We followed him to an empty class room. "You shall sit in this class room. One at each desk that has the paper on it. And I want you to copy that sheet out at least twice. No talking at all. Ever after you have finished. I shall be back just before the bell to collect your sheets." The principle said then walked out. Closing he door behind him. There was silence apart from the scribbling of pens. "I'm finished." Alice whispered. "Same." Everyone else said apart from Sarah.

"Are you done yet Sarah?" Emmet asked. "Shh" Sarah hissed. About five minutes later Sarah whispered. "Now you may talk."

"What took you so long?" Rosalie asked. Sarah didn't reply instead she held up her piece of paper. On it was a very detailed cartoon strip of the incident. Underneath was written. _It wasn't our fault. So why should we be punished. Mike started it by punching Sarah. So why is he not in here too? Unfair treatment. Favouritism. _"Wow" Alice whispered "Oooo, I did one to" Emmet said. "Let's see it then." Edward said. Emmet lifted up a bit of paper with a headless stick figure and an arrow pointing to it reading Mike Newton. Sarah burst out laughing. She quickly stopped though. The principle walked in. "Hand in your papers. There's a Teachers Meeting this afternoon so classes are cancelled. You may go home." Everyone jumped up threw there papers at him then ran out. "Were free" Emmet yelled while skipping down the halls.

"Idiot" Jasper muttered. "Rose, is your husband secretly gay?" Rosalie turned and glared making Jasper laugh. "I feel doubt and indecision coming off you" Jasper said still laughing.

"Emmet!" Sarah shouted. "What?" he asked while rushing over to her. "Are you gay?" Sarah asked innocently. Emmet shook his head. "I thought Edward was." He said. Edward growled. Everyone hurried off to the cars.

"The Volturi are going to phone in 30 seconds." Sarah said. "I wonder what they want?" Sarah's phone started rings.

_**Phone Call **__**Italic- Aro **_**Under line – Sarah**

Hello Aro.

_Hello Princess, how are you? Are the Cullen's treating you right?_

Aro, you phoned me for a reason and it was not to ask questions. 

_Your right, like always princess._

Cut to the chase.

_I have a mission for you. There are a few out of control new-born vampires on the loose. I need you to stop them._

Can't you have Jane or someone else do it?

_No Sarah, The guard are on a special mission at the moment and will not be back in time to stop the new vampires._

Whatever Aro. I don't believe you but I shall do it anyway. But if you are planning something. I WILL not hesitate to kill you and your guard. Do you understand?

_Yes Princess._

Aro hung up. "Well that was interesting." Sarah sighed afterwards. "Aro has a mission for me. I have to leave. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that Sarah was gone.

"Well what shall we do while we wait?" Emmet asked after a moment's silence. "Back to the house." He ordered. "Esme and Carlisle should be home. We can have a family night."

**(Ok so this is what happens with Sarah and her mission. I was going to put it in another chapter but I decided against it)**

I disappeared before the Cullens could even register what I said. I teleported my self over to Chicago. The vampires had certainly been here. The air was soaked with there sweet smell. I followed the scent. Passing dried up dead bodies. These vampires maybe out of control but at least they know to make sure the humans were completely dead. Sarah slowly made her way over to an alley way. She made herself look and sound. With the smell of blood and a fake heart beat. She took a deep breath and walked forward towards the alley. As she walked she sensed 2 vampires trailing behind her. "Where are you going little one?" The male vampire asked. "H-h-home" Sarah faked stuttered. Fighting to keep the smirk off her face. "No you must stay and play." The female vampire jeered.

"No, I have to go. My mom's waiting for me." Sarah said in a small voice.

"No you have to stay. You're in our game now. You can't leave. Once you start you must finish." The male said.

"Does that mean you can't back out either?" Sarah asked slowly. "Yes child. We cannot leave until the game ends." The female said. "Ok. I'll play." Sarah replied barely concealing her smile. They were falling for it. The vampires laughed. "Shame she's going to die." The male whispered to the female. "But I'm not going to die." Sarah said innocently. The vampires laughed. "You are." Sarah finished threatenely. This made the vampires laugh even harder. Sarah had had enough. She changed back to vampire. "I told you. I said you were going to die." Sarah teased.

"She's the princess." The male said. "Who?" the female asked. "You know the one Aro told us to keep busy." The male replied.

"Keep me busy? I am going to kill Aro." Sarah screeched. The 2 vampires burst into flames. They burned until they were nothing more than ashes on the ground. Sarah turned and teleported herself back to the Cullen's mansion. She raced inside. No one was there. They had been but they no longer where. There was also the familiar scent of the volturi. Sarah followed the smell. It ended next to the dining room table. On the table was a note. It read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_I am dreadfully sorry to inform you that we have taken your dear Cullens hostage. \in the hope that you will follow. They are in the castle. Come get them._

_Yours faithfully _

_Jane._

_P.S I am sorry dear friend. Aro blackmailed me. He said if I didn't do it he would kill Alec. I would never let him die. I hope you get your dear Cullens back before it is to late x_

"No!!!!" Sarah screamed shattering all the windows. She concentrated on Volterra and in a second she was there.

"ARO!" Sarah screamed as she raced down the familiar halls of the Volturi castle. "HOW DARE YOU!" She burst into the throne room. The chairs were pushed up against the walls and the Cullens all stood in a small circle are a large pile of wood. The Cullens stood with completely blank expressions. Alec's gift was still working then. Sarah walked up to Aro. "Aro." Sarah said innocently. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE CULLENS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO. I WASN'T LIEING ABOUT KILLING YOU." Sarah shouted.

"Try it Princess. Try to kill me. It won't work. One of our new guards has the gift to keep someone from dying." Aro exclaimed. He nodded towards 2 new guards. Within seconds Sarah was clamped to the wall facing the Cullens absolutely powerless. "I hate you Aro." Sarah sneered. Aro just chuckled. "Now time for the show. Who should we start with?" Aro asked to no one. "Ahh lets start with Emmet and Jasper." He said. Sarah didn't need her gift to know what was about to happen. "No Aro, you can't. Take me instead." Sarah pleaded. "Now where would the fun be in that? Alec give them there senses. Santiago keep them immobilized." Aro said. Emmet and Jasper's faces became faces of horror and grief. They looked over at Sarah. "Can't you help?" Emmet pleaded. Sarah shook her head. "Traitor." Jasper screamed. "I'm not a traitor. The new guard have stopped my power. I'm useless. And now I have to watch my only family burn." Sarah sobbed. "Sarah. I'm sorry. I really am. Will this hurt?" Emmet asked. Sarah just nodded. Emmet and Jasper grimaced. Then slowly walked forward. There faces strained from trying to stop there bodies from moving. They were losing. "You have to fight it!" Sarah shouted desperately. It was no use. Emmet and Jasper reached the pile. They climbed up. 'I love you all' they whispered before they burst into flames with an unnatural scream. They burnt for no more than half a minute. But to Sarah it seemed to last eternity. Aro started clapping. "More! More!" he shouted like a happy child at Christmas. Alice and Rosalie woke up then. They turned to look at Sarah. They were shocked to see her pinned against the wall. "I'm not going to fight it." Rosalie said sadly. "I don't want to live without my Emmet.2 Alice nodded. The sadness was visible in both of there eyes. "You'll be with them soon." Sarah said solemnly. The girls nodded when walked forward into the flames. They didn't even scream as the flames ate away at their bodies. "Who's next?" Aro mused. Carlisle and Esme awoke suddenly. "Aro, Why?" was all Carlisle asked. "I want Sarah to suffer." Aro answered. "I can't live with out my family. I'm sorry Sarah." Esme said with finality. Sarah sobbed twice. Esme and Carlisle raised there heads with dignity and stepping into the flames. There faces scrunched up in pain. They slowly crumbled down into ashes. "Only 1 more to go. I always save the best to last." Aro stated happily. Edward woke up and rushed over to Sarah. "I love you Sarah. I love you more than my own life. I wish we had forever. But we don't. I'm sorry. Look after this for me." He said sadly placing something in her hand. Then closing it before anyone could see. He walked away. Just before he stepped into the fire he turned and said "Don't die for me. I shall watch over you. My little angel." And with that he stepped into the flames. He made a heart with his fingers as he disappeared into the smoke and wood.

"ARO!" Sarah screamed. "You killed them. You killed them all. I will kill you." Aro laughed manically. "Your stuck. You shall join us forever. Your not leaving. And you shall NEVER betray us." He shouted happily.

"I shall never join you. Did you not think that I would not be able to live without my family? You only thought. Get rid of distractions. That's your problem Aro. You never think things through." Sarah said softly.

"I don't care you shall work for me whether you like it or not." Aro said angrily.

"I shall never work for you. I shall never be one of your guards. Nor your princess." Sarah sneered. All of a sudden Sarah was hit with a huge pain in her head. Like fire.

She screamed. "The fire. Put out the fire. It hurts. Make it stop. Stop."

"Jane." Aro shouted. "Stop it." "I'm not doing it Master." Jane replied worried. Sarah fell to the ground withering, squirming and shouting. It all stopped. Sarah slowly rose up until she was standing. She turned to the fire. The flames reflecting in her eyes. She slowly began hovering above the ground. Her hair started swirling around like it was caught in a sudden gust of wind. "Protect the innocent. Kill the murderers." Sarah chanted over and over again while gripping her hand tightly around the object. She turned to Aro. Her eyes still reflecting the fire. Suddenly Sarah let out an earpiercing scream. Sarah exploded. The castle shook as fire coursed through the passages like blood through veins. The castle crumbled down Only 3 people stood among the burnt remains for the castle. They searched frantically for Sarah. She was no where to be seen. Only ashes and a diamond ring lying in the place where Sarah had been.

**And that was the last chapter for this story but don't worry I am starting the sequel. I already have the first chapter almost finished. **

**No epilogue sorry. **

**Please review. **

**X **


	11. AN Sequels Up

**Sorry If You Thought This Was Another Chapter Cuz Its Not.**

**I Just Wanted To Say That The First Few Chapters Of The Sequel Are Up.**

**The Sequels Title Is "_Just Keep Living_" But That Might Change.**

**Summary: The Cullens And Sarah Are All Dead. But Who Says Vampires Can't Come Back. This Is A Story About A Quest Sarah Has To Take. To Find The Things She Lost In A Fire. C/E E/R J/A E/OC. Characters May Be OCC**


End file.
